Manatsu No Sounds Good
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Laut dan langit bagai tak bertepi, terasa sama seperti hubungan ini. Bersama siapapun, dengan senyuman ini , kau jadi jatuh cinta padaku itu hal wajar. Matamu itu seakan mengundangku untuk datang. Udara pun rasannya telah berubah, langit dan lautan pun saling berhadapan, saling memperlihatkan di dalam hidup yang dimiliki mereka.


_^Musim Panas Kedengarnnya Bagus^_

"Wah, nggak nyangka, deh. Hari ini sudah liburan aja, ya. Senang, deh."ujar Suzuki Sonoko girang.

Ran tersenyum, "Iya. Sonoko, Kak Kyogoku nggak ikut?"tanya Ran.

"Nanti dia nyusul, kok. Hari ini dia ada acara keluarga, malam nanti mungkin dia baru sampai."sahut Sonoko, sambil sedikit berbinar, "Lagi pula, kan. Aku mau pakai Bikini garis-garis hitam putih yang kita beli di Mall kemarin. Sayang kalau nggak di pakai, kan?"Ran menatap Sonoko takut-takut.

Ujung-ujungnya pasti nyambung ke dirinya. Sonoko beralih menatapnya, dengan mata berbinar. Kekasih Makoto Kyogoku itu mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ran. "A,Apa?"Ran mulai gemetar.

"Ran, nanti di pantai kamu pakai Bikinimu, ya?!"ucap Sonoko antusias, sambil melirik Shinichi Kudo yang tengah menyetir.

Ran membelalak, "Bi, Bikini apa? Aku nggak bawa bikini."kata Ran, gugup. Ia melirik Shinichi, wajah Detektif SMA itu memerah hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"Shinichi! Hati- Hati, dong!"protes Sonoko. Shinchi melirik kearah Sonoko dengan jengkel, "Iya, Iya!" Ia lalu kembali menatap kearah jalanan. Ia membatin, _Lagi pula ini kan salahmu juga, Sonoko!._

Sonoko kembali menatap kearah Ran, ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan khawatir tentang itu! Tadi aku sudah memasukan Bikini putih polos yang simple ke dalam kopormu, kok. Itu, loh, yang kemarin kita beli di Beika Mall, yang mirip Bikininya Takahashi Minami AKB48, waktu di singel terakhirnya Maeda Atsuko. Kalau nggak salah namanya _Manatsu No Sounds Good_, ya!"seru Sonoko girang.

Ran kesal, "Sonoko! Hentikan! Kau membuatku malu!"ujar Ran, wajahnya merah padam.

Sonoko terkikik. Shinichi tersedak, "Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Ran dan Sonoko membelalakan mata mereka, dan berteriak panik.

"Shinichi! Awas! Semak-Semak!"

Dan mobil RX putih hitam itu pun menabrak semak-semak belukar.

_**Musim Panas Kedengarannya Bagus—Manatsu No Sounds Good—**_

_**Detective Conan:Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi & Mouri Ran**_

_**Teen**_

_**Romance/Friendship**_

_**Sinopsis:**_

_Laut dan langit bagai tak bertepi, terasa sama seperti hubungan ini._

_Bersama siapapun, dengan senyuman ini , kau jadi jatuh cinta padaku itu hal wajar. Matamu itu seakan mengundangku untuk datang. Udara pun rasannya telah berubah, langit dan lautan pun saling berhadapan, saling memperlihatkan di dalam hidup yang dimiliki mereka. Perkataanmu itu, gambaran bagai semerbak adanya terasa manis._

_**Out Of Charter, Original Charter, Typo, Gak jelas, Aneh, dan warning lainnya.**_

_Note: Baca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu AKB48/JKT48/SNH48-Gingham Check. Walau tidak sesuai judul, aku menyesuaikan dengan scene Ran dan Shinichi di pantai pada malam hari. _

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**Simple And Practical!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

_**Take... And... Action!**_

_Play!_

Shinchi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sonoko tajam.

"Ini semua salahmu, sih. Ngapain ngomongin pakaian musim panas itu, hah?! Sudah tahu ada aku yang laki-laki. Untung cuma nabrak semak-semak. Kalau pohon gimana? Kita bertiga bisa mati muda, tahu! Aku tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi!"Shinichi mulai mengomel.

Sonoko kesal, "Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"protesnya.

Ran yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga—Vila keluarga Kudo yang terletak di pinggir pantai—melerai pertengkaran Shinichi dengan Sonoko.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita selamat."ucap Ran, tersenyum maklum.

Shinichi menatap Sonoko jengkel, "Untung ada Ran, ya. Kalau tidak... uh.. kau sudah ku minumkan Potasium Sianida."ujar Shinichi.

"Sadis sekali!"Sonoko menatap Shinichi tidak setuju. Ran kembali melerai, untung vila ini sedang kosong hanya ada mereka bertiga—yang lain masih di jalan—"Sudah, sudah! Kalian berdua nanti yang ku minumkan Sianida."Ran kesal.

Shinichi dan Sonoko melongo.

"_Bikini"_

Shincihi duduk di pasir pantai—dilapiskan tikar—sambil memandang laut biru yang berkilauan. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat.

Mendadak pipinya menjadi dingin, Shinchi tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke samping. Ran tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggenggam 2 jus kaleng. "Nih,"Ran melemparkan kaleng tersebut kearah Shinchi, Shinichi segera menangkapnya. Ran duduk di sampingnya. Cewek itu mengenakan bikini putih polos yang simple bermodel seperti bikini putih milik Takahashi Minami.

"Aneh, ya?"ucapan Ran membuyarkan lamunan Shinchi. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau cantik mengenakan Bikini putih itu."Shincihi meminum jus kalengnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku lagi malas pakai Bikini. Pengennya pakai _Summer Dress_ yang kemarin ibu belikan, tapi keburu Kazuha-Chan, Sonoko, dan Shiho memaksaku memakai Bikini. Kau tahu siasat mereka?"ucap Ran, menengadah. Shinchi menatap Ran, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Ran.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Mereka menyembunyikan _Summer Dress_ku. Lucu."ujar Ran.

Shincihi tersenyum simpul, menatap Ran.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola pantai mengelinding di depan mereka. Shinchi dan Ran menoleh ke kiri.

Heiji Hattori melambaikan tangannya, "Kemarilah!"serunya. Ran dan Shinichi bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Shinchi bangkit dan mengambil bola pantai tersebut, ia meraih lengan Ran dan menggandengnya. "Ayo! Waktunya liburan yang sesungguhnya!"Shinichi berucap sambil menatap Ran.

Ran tertawa, "Ya. Kamu benar! Ayo!"mereka berdua berlari kearah lapangan.

Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, dan Okiya Subaru, satu tim dengan Shinchi. Sedangkan Ran satu tim dengan Kudo Yukiko, Kazuha Toyama, dan Shiho Miyano.

Ran yang pertama menyervis bola.

Mereka berdelapan bermain volley Beach sampai sore.

Ran tertawa lepas, Shincihi diam-diam menatap Ran sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_**Shampo"**_

Ran berjalan mondar mandir di teras Villa yang menampilkan pemandangan laut saat malam hari, sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Ran gelisah. Yukiko menyapa Ran.

"Ran."Yukiko menyentuh pundak Ran, membuat Ran tersentak.

"Oh, Bibi."Ran bergumam. "Kenapa, Ran? Kelihatannya gelisah sekali?"tanya Yukiko.

Ran mengusap matanya. "Bukan apa-apa, bi."dusta Ran. Yukiko tertawa, "Jangan berbohong. Bibi tidak bisa di bohongi tahu."Yukiko menyentuh pundak Ran.

Ran menghela napas, "Semenjak selesai main beach Volley, Shinchi mendadak menghilang. Aku khawatir."ucap Ran pelan. "Tenanglah. Dia ada di kamarnya, kok. Tadi dia langsung pulang begitu sunset habis, katanya kepalanya pusing jadi dia izin langsung pulang."ucap Yukiko menengkan. Ran menghela napas, lega. "Yukatta! Aku khawatir sekali."ucap Ran.

Yukiko tersenyum. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shinichi yang berteriak keras, "AAAAHHHH! MATAKU! SIAL~! PERIH SANGAT! MATAKU! OOOH! TIDAAAAAAK!"

Ran berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Yukiko sudah keburu tertawa, "Shincihi... Shinichi. Anak itu tidak pernah berubah."Yukiko menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar karena tertawa.

.::.

Shinichi menuangkan Shampo beraroma mint ke tangannya, mendadak terlintas di benaknya kejadian tadi siang di pantai. Shinchi memerah dan cepat-cepat menggosok Shampo tersebut agar menibulkan busa, lalu segera menaruh di kepalanya, namun, karena pikiran nya melayang. Shampo itu jadi salah sasaran ke matanya.

Shinchi berteriak, "AAAAHHHH! MATAKU! SIAL~! PERIH SANGAT! MATAKU! OOOH! TIDAAAAAAK!"

Shinchi berusaha mencari-cari keran dengan cara meraba-raba. "Bingo!"ucapnya girang. Ia memutar keran itu dan menggosokkan air di matanya. Tidak apalah, yang penting perihnya kan berkurang. Shinchi meraih handuk kecil di samping wastafel dan mengusap wajahnya.

Sial. Kenapa aku jadi Pervert begini, sih?, batin Shinchi.

"Tenang. Kudo Shinchi. Jernihkan pikiranmu. Tarik napas... lalu Buang."ucap Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia keluar kamar mandi.

_Kimi Ga Suki Da~!_

Sembilan orang itu yang terdiri dari, Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Eri Kisaki, Mouri Kogoro, Kazuha Toyama, Heiji Hattori, Okiya Subaru, Shiho Miyano, Sonoko Suzuki, menatap Shinichi geli. Sangat geli.

"Aku tahu kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sangat lucu. Tapi, tolong berhenti menatapku begitu saudara-saudara."Shinchi mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

Oke. Semua tatapan geli berangsur menghilang. Shinichi menatap Ran yang mengenakan Summer Dress bermodel Dress seperti milik Mayu Watanabe, di Album AKB48-1830 m no yume.

Maniak Sherlock Holmes itu tersenyum kecil. Ran bangkit dan berjalan keluar Villa. Shinichi hanya menatap punggung Ran, 2 menit kemudian ia segera mengikuti gadis yang di sukainya.

"_Beach's Love"_

Ran berjalan pelan menyusuri tepi pantai. Kakinya yang bertelanjang di biarkan menerpa air. Tangannya mengenggam sepatu hak berwarna putihnya.

Ran diam—hanya bergeming—entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya. Hanya Ran dan Kamisama yang tahu.

Cprat! Cprat!

Ran menendang ombak kecil yang menerpa tepi pantai.

"Ran."panggil sebuah suara bariton. Ran mendongkak dengan kaget. Ia kenal betul pemilik suara bariton tersebut, bahkan ia kenal betul sentuhan di pundaknya saat ini.

"Ran."Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar. Ran tidak bergerak. Ia tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara Kudo Shinchi. Sahabat semasa kecilnya.

Perlahan lengan itu melingkari tubuh Ran. Wajah Ran memerah. Kamisama! Jantungku!, batin Ran. Shinichi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Ran. Kali ini Ran benar-benar ingin pingsan. Heart Gata Virus sudah menyerangnya lebih dari 10 kali! Nggak ada hubungannya, sih. -_-

"Shinchi!"Ran tidak mampu berteriak. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, udang rebus, dan tomat. Shinichi hanya bergeming, ia lalu membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat Ran ingin pingsan.

"_Daisuki da..._"bisik Shinichi.

Ran tersenyum simpul. Shinchi mengangkat kepalnya dan membalikkan tubuh Ran agar menghadapnya. Gadis bermarga Mouri itu menatap Shinichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ka, Kamu serius, kan?"lirih Ran. Shinichi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ran menubruk Shinichi dan memeluk pemuda tersebut erat dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Shinichi melambung, "_Daisuki da_, Shinichi-_kun_."lirih Ran di tengah isakannya.

Shinichi melepaskan pelukan Ran dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ran, menghapus sisa air mata di wajah gadisnya.

Detektif SMA itu meraih tengkuk Ran. Ran menjatuhkan sepatu haknya. Telapak tangannya ingin menahan Shinichi, dengan menyentuh dada murid Holmes tersebut. Namun, ia malah berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Shinichi. Hidung mereka bersinggungan.

_**[Note: Lihat di scene Kaitou Kid And Ran Mouri Complete Kiss. Scenenya mirip seperti itu. ^_^]**_

SREEEEEEEEEET! *Scene beralih ke langit*

Bulan musim panas kali ini sangat indah dengan pancaran cahayanya. Bintang-bintang yang bercahaya bagai taburan bubuk gula menambahkan kesan yang indah.

Laut dan langit bagai tak bertepi, terasa sama seperti hubungan ini.

Bersama siapapun, dengan senyuman ini , kau jadi jatuh cinta padaku itu hal wajar. Matamu itu seakan mengundangku untuk datang. Udara pun rasannya telah berubah, langit dan lautan pun saling berhadapan, saling memperlihatkan di dalam hidup yang dimiliki mereka. Perkataanmu itu, gambaran bagai semerbak adanya terasa manis.


End file.
